


A Bit Lost

by Skeren



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dimension Travel, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius just meant to play a prank, that was all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Written July of 2005.

Sirius was well aware he’d screwed up this time. Looking around, he just knew that this particular prank had gone very, very wrong. How was he to know James was about to apparate? He hadn’t! He really hadn’t! And he hadn’t known that Remus had a time turner that could get broken on him either.

It was a moot point now. He couldn’t even begin to figure out where they were. The look James was giving him wasn’t at all reassuring though… In fact, in was only pure luck that had ended up with just the two of them here, as Remus had flung the turner off of him the moment he realized something was going wrong with it.

In all, he’d gotten them into a particularly interesting mess. For one, this certainly didn’t look like any part of England he had ever seen. For two, they must be in the muggle section of wherever they were because, though he’d heard of them in the muggle studies class, he’d never seen a car up close before.

He was just about to reach out and poke at the bit of machinery when James grabbed his arm, distracting him with a rather persistent tug. It was a bit annoying. “Prongs, could you stop? I just want to…” He trailed off, seeing what had his friend worked up. 

That was certainly different. It was like looking in a somewhat distorted mirror. At first, he might have dismissed the pair, as he had in fact, but after a moment he realized what had drawn James’ attention. The taller one moved much like his friend did, had a slightly similar face shape, glasses, hair not quite tamed… And the shorter seemed rather like himself, though the only thing that could be considered remotely similar otherwise was the shape of his face.

“You’re getting yourself worried over nothing Prongs. Really, this was much more interes-” This time, he was cut off as the smaller lit a lighter and made the flame dance around his friend, a playful grin on his face. “Do you think they might be wizarding folk?”

“That’s what I was thinking… Come on, it’s not like we have any better options.” Tugging at his taller friend, James made for the pair. 

They didn’t really know what to say when the question as to where they were was answered with the word ‘Amestris.’


End file.
